


Alex's Support Conversations

by Atriso



Series: Support Conversations [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atriso/pseuds/Atriso
Summary: All of Alex's Support Conversations with all of Other units in Corrin's Army.





	Alex's Support Conversations

Support Level C  
Alex: You call for me, Lord Leo.  
Leo: Yes, Alex, I want to ask you about something.  
Alex: Sure, ask away, M'Lord.  
Leo: Thank You. I want to ask you about your tome.  
Alex: My Freya. What do you want to know about her?  
Leo: During our last battle, I saw you healing out allies with it. How do you do it?  
Alex: It's one of her special powers she has.  
Leo: Really, can I take her and run study her.  
Alex: NO. You may not have her.  
Leo: Why, not.  
Alex: I promised someone to never let anyone but me wield her.  
Leo: Who?  
Alex: I rather not tell and I said to much. I have to go M'lord. Sorry.  
Leo: Alex, wait .... He gone. Who was that person he made that promise to.

Support Level B  
Leo: Alex, I found you. I want to apologize about our last conversation.  
Alex: No, Lord Leo. I want to apologize to you. I feel bad for not letting you study my tome.  
Leo: No, I was selfish for asking you to lend over your weapon to a complete stranger, you don't know.  
Alex: No, I was the more selfish one. You wanted to learn more about me and my tome. But, I yelled at you and ran away.  
Leo: I'll accept your apologize if you accept mine.   
Alex: I do accept your apologize, M'Lord.  
Leo: Thank You, Alex. By the way, why are you next to all of these tombstones.   
Alex: This is where me and my siblings laid our mother and friends to rest.  
Leo: So, your paying respect to them, how honorable.   
Alex: Thank You, Leo. My mother would have like to meet you. Your polite, charismatic, and kind of cute.  
Leo: What was that last part.  
Alex: Nothing M'lord.  
Leo: Be the way I been talking to your siblings and they said all of you were traveling carvanners and performers.  
Alex: That's true we traveled all across Nohr and Hoshido and performed every time we drew near a village. Everyone loved us and all cried from enjoyment afterward but after only a day or two we left for the next location.  
Leo: That amazing. What did you do personal?  
Alex: With my Freya, I made light shows to wow our on lookers. As my mother told stories and I change the colors to match the tone of what happening to give them more of a visual effects.  
Leo: Wow, that amazing you should show me that some time.  
Alex: Maybe, but I'm not ready do my performing tricks just yet.  
Leo: OK, Alex, thank you for the conversation I have to back now. I leave you to mourn and pay respect some more.   
Alex: Thank You. But be fore you leave, here take this.  
Leo: This is your tome, Freya. Why are you giving her to me.  
Alex: It's an apologizing gift from earlier. Take good care of her got it.  
Leo: I will. I'll return her to you when I'm done with her. Thank You again, Alex.  
Alex: Your welcome.

Support Level A  
Alex: Hello, Lord Leo. You call for me again.  
Leo: Yes, I did. But, first here you.  
Alex: My Freya.  
Leo: You let me borrow her. Remember.  
Alex: Oh, I forgot I let you study her. What did you find.  
Leo: I found a lot about this tome.  
Alex: What were they.  
Leo: One the person you promise to keep her safe was the Rainbow Sage. Am I right?  
Alex: You are right. I promised him to keep her safe with my life because he said her power is to great to fall in the hand of someone, who dare to use her in evil ways  
Leo: Second, thing is that Freya is the sister tome of my Brynhildr.   
Alex: The Sage never told me that. This is all new knowledge to me.  
Leo: The third thing was that it can manipulate light in many ways to support allies and hinder enemies.   
Alex: I all ready know that about my tome.  
Leo: I did find something else but I leave it for later. Look at the time I have to go.  
Alex: What? What is it? .... Lord Leo. He gone. What does he mean by one last thing. Does he know I like him. Who knows.

Support Level S  
Alex: There you are Lord Leo. I been looking all over for you everywhere. You have some explaining to do.   
Leo: I do but first let me finish with someone.  
Alex: That my Mother's tombstone. What do need to talk to hewr about?  
Leo: Something important.  
Alex: Ok, I'll let you finish.   
Leo: Yes, I will take care of him. I promise.  
Alex: .....  
Leo: OK, I'm done. Your Mother was really nice and you were right she did like me.  
Alex: What did you ask my Mother about? and how?  
Leo: I used a special spell to talk to her and ask her something very important question.  
Alex: What did you ask her.  
Leo: I asked her for your hand.  
Alex: My hand?  
Leo: Yes, your hand in marriage.  
Alex: What?  
Leo: Yes, Alex. I never felt this way for anyone else including another man. You are nice, care for others, and do what is needed to farther our causes. I find that really lovable about you.  
Alex: Really, I always found you the same way. DO you remember that I mumble something under my early in on conversations.  
Leo: Yes.   
Alex: When I said nothing, I actually said you cute.  
Leo: Really, you think I'm cute.   
Alex: Yes and I do owe you something.  
Leo: What is it?  
Alex: That performance that we talked about.  
Leo: You really want to perform a personal light show for me.  
Alex: Yes. I want to give you what you ask for as a gift.  
Leo: I would love to see it but let me ask you one thing.  
Alex: Yes.  
Leo: Will you Marry me?  
Alex: I will Lord Leo.   
Leo: Enough of this Lord and M'lord. I'm a your husband now.  
Alex: I will my love.


End file.
